Hearing devices provide sound for the wearer. Some examples of hearing devices are headsets, hearing aids, speakers, cochlear implants, bone conduction devices, and personal listening devices. Hearing devices may be capable of performing wireless communication with other devices. For example, hearing aids provide amplification to compensate for hearing loss by transmitting amplified sounds to their ear canals. The sounds may be detected from the wearer's environment using the microphone in a hearing aid and/or received from a streaming device via a wireless link. Wireless communication may also be performed for programming the hearing aid and receiving information from the hearing aid. For performing such wireless communication, hearing devices such as hearing aids may each include a wireless transceiver and an antenna.